The Diary of Anne Frank: Alternate EndingEpilogue (TFIOS Added In)
by Over the Winter Wall
Summary: Years after Anne Frank was captured by Nazis, ordered to go to and freed from Auschwitz and Bergen-Belsen, she was giving lectures to people who came to her very own Anne Frank Museum in Amsterdam. She was expecting it to be a normal tour day, when two young teenagers who had cancer came for the tour. They told her that their names were Augustus Waters and Hazel Grace Lancaster.


**The Diary of Anne Frank: Alternate Ending/Epilogue (TFIOS Added In)**

Anne Frank stood there, looking in the mirror at her reflection. Years upon years of sadness and despair had rotted away her dimples and replaced them with deep wrinkles. The small black hairs stood out between her long locks of white and silver. She once had luscious, dark, silky black hair. It made her youthful face look even more gorgeous than it already was. But now, all of that beauty was gone. Everything that ever made her who she was... was gone.

"Miss Frank, are you in here?" Anne's butler, John, asked as he peaked in the room.

"For the last time, John, don't call me Miss Frank, Call me Anne." She said jokingly through a laugh.

"Y-yes Mi- Anne." John said rather nervously.

"There you go." Anne said through a smile. There was a slight pause in the conversation after that. Anne figured it was done and over with, while John the extremely hesitant butler tried to find the right words to tell Anne that her breakfast was ready.

"A-Anne, your breakfast is ready downstairs." He said.

"Well why didn't you just say so in the first place, I'm starving!" Suddenly she turned away from the mirror and looked over at John with a big, bright smile across her face. She then began pacing towards him in a delightful mood, patiently awaiting her upcoming breakfast.

"Excuse me, John." She said as she swept past him. As Anne walked on down through the halls, she looked around at all the amazing pictures and paintings on the walls. Many people had come through her pent house wanting to put paintings and pictures up from the Holocaust or of her family. But she would not go through with it.

Anne had a deep and dark past, that she did not want to get caught up in all over again. Once World War II had ended and of the people who were being held hostage were freed, Anne could not stop thinking about her family and friends that she lived with in the "Secret Annexe." She thought about every single one of them, but above all... she thought of her Mother.

Anne often thought about how rude she was to her Mother. Anne looked back from time to time, back when she was younger. And every single time she would always ask herself, 'Why were you so mean to her?', 'She loved you, why could you not love her back?', Why were you so childish, hateful, and selfish?', 'Couldn't you see how hard she was trying to be a mother?'.

Deep inside Anne did love her Mother, but never showed it to her because the side that disliked her Mother took over the side that loved her. Now there was no way to tell her Mother that she loved her. Her mother was dead, and there was nothing she could do about it. Anne had absolutely no one left of her family or friends. She'd had her Dad once, they were the only two who survived out of the "Secret Annexe." But her father died many years ago, and so did all of his friends back at the office. Like Miep, Elli, Mr. Kraler, they were all just... gone.

She tried so hard not to think about everything that she'd gone through and all the images and thoughts glued to her mind from the Holocaust. But she just couldn't. Now everyday, she was paid to go and talk to people at the end of the Anne Frank Museum Tour. They would always ask questions about what she went through, and what it was like being her.

In every tour she would always have to fight back tears and try to speak in a monotone voice while always giving helpful and wise information. Then once she was done with that, she would go back to her small room behind the place where she would sit. It was silent in that room and only she was aloud in there.

That's where she usually let the tears flood out of her eyes, and where she could pour out everything without anyone else knowing.

People never realized all the pain she goes through whenever she answers a question. They just care about talking to a famous person, and trying to conjure up some question so they can actually have some kind of a conversation with her. They think it's amazing and wonderful to be talking to someone like her... but it's only that way to them. They don't know what kind of pain and agony she goes through every single time someone asks her a question. If they all knew, they would probably never go back the the museum again, just for the sake of her.

Today, she was imagining it to be an ordinary day, just like every other since they started up that museum. But no, today was different, different from every other day. It was because two young people, quite different from the rest, would come along and visit the Anne Frank Museum. Their names were Augustus Waters and Hazel Grace Lancaster.

* * *

><p><strong>Hazel's P. O. V.<strong>

"There is no elevator, I'm very, very sorry." Lidewij said sorrily as she arrived back to the car where Augustus and I were waiting.

"It's okay." I said, still willing to go.

"No, there are many, many stairs," Lidewij replied. "Steep stairs."

"It's okay," I said again. Augustus began to say something, but I cut in and finished my sentence. "I can do it." That's when we all went in. We began our tour with a video about Jews in Holland and the Nazi invasion going on at that period of time. It also had some information to say about the Frank family.

Then we traveled up to where Otto Frank did his business. It was harder for Augustus and I to get up the stairs because of our cancer. But we could do it. That's when I saw the famous bookcase which hid Anne Frank, her family, and the other people in hiding. There was an even steeper set of stairs there. I wasn't sure if I could make it. But there were people behind us and I didn't want to hold anything up.

Augustus noticed me struggling and said, "If everyone could be patient please." And held up his hand. I was glad he'd done that, I'd be taking a while. There were only fourteen steps, but I felt as if there were thousands. I kept on thinking about the people behind me. I was embarrassed and just wanted to get it all over with. But my lungs wouldn't let me. My lungs were freaking out and couldn't control themselves, I knew that right then I was going to collapse, or my lungs burst. It was my brain that kept telling my lungs to keep moving, they were doing a pretty good job of it.

I was finally done with those stairs and entered the room leading away from them. I leaned against the wall for a few minutes, trying to catch my breath.

Augustus kept trying to calm me down and make me feel better. But my lungs were just out of control from the cancer. Once I was done wall-hugging, I began looking around the room. It was very empty and had no furniture. You couldn't tell that anyone had ever lived there. That's when I saw another set of stairs. It was steeper, had more stairs, and... wait, this wasn't a set of stairs. It was a ladder.

"Let's go back." Augustus said.

"No." I replied, very sure of myself. I pushed myself to go up these stairs because I wanted to see Anne Frank. She had been living in a world of death, while she was life. Whereas I'm living in a world of life, while being death. I wanted to ask her if she could give anything for me to say to my parents before I die. Just to prepare them for what's coming. I don't know what her reaction would be to that question, but I intend to find out.

The ladder was extremely hard to climb, I almost passed out and my vision faded away from time to time. But I still climbed it, I still saw Anne Frank.

* * *

><p><strong>Anne <strong>**Frank's P. O. V.**

I sat watching all the people coming up the ladder. Awaiting the same questions, and the same looks they would always give me whenever they saw me. First of all, they would come up the ladder with exciting faces, then once they got up it completely, they would look around trying to find me. After a few seconds of looking for me, they would gaze at me, hardly believing what they saw. Then walked extremely fast towards me, with cameras ready.

But I always refuse questions and photography until the very end of the tour. The guards knew this, so they would politely tell them to wait, while I said absolutely nothing at all. Next, all of them would turn away with unhappy looks. Some of them would actually look at the stuff in the room, others would occasionally look up at me, but mostly looked around the room, then there were the people who couldn't take their eyes off me for a second with drool running down from their mouth.

This time it was different though. The first person who came up the stairs was a teenage girl. She had short, brownish hair, with a plump face. But the biggest thing I noticed about her was that she was breathing heavily and pale in the face. Once she was all the way up the stairs, she quickly fell off to the side of the wall with her knees in her face. I could tell she was terribly in pain and I wanted to help her. It seemed that I was the only one who noticed her because everyone else ran out of there and headed towards me. The guards tried to keep everyone in order, so they didn't notice her. I didn't know what to do! I couldn't just let her suffer there and do nothing about it!

I tried getting up out of my seat, but there were too many guards blocking my way. I tried looking over them, and I finally found her! I noticed a teenage boy right over her and a woman, clearly older than them there with him as well. I didn't know if they were with her, or if they were just random strangers trying to help.

"Hey!" I yelled over to one of the guards.

"Yes, Miss Frank!?" He yelled back. I realized that he would be of no help, because he was trying to calm people down and get them in order. Besides, if he did go through the crowd to get to her, the people would come rushing over through his spot where he was and try to come up to me. And I wanted them to wait until _after _the tour.

"N-nevermind!" I yelled back knowing I couldn't do much. Eventually the guards got everyone in order and told them to wait until the tour was over to ask questions and come up to me. I wanted to see if the girl was okay, so I looked over there once more and saw her getting up with the help of the other teenager and the woman. I would be sure to ask the girl if she was okay once it was question time.

It was now question time. I noticed that the girl was still looking pretty pale, but her breathing was more controlled, so that's good. I didn't really want to ask her if she was okay, I was waiting for her to ask a question. And then while I'm answering, I could ask her. I did not know what could possibly be wrong with her, but I really wanted to know.

So far it's been pretty much the same-old, same-old questions. Nothing new, just the questions that everybody asks. Most of them were questions asking what the Holocaust, Concentration Camps, the trains, and going in to hiding were like. I explained everything with my honest answer, but I just wish that there were a question out there that were different from the rest... or possibly, I was also waiting for that girl to ask a question.

Sometimes, when someone was asking a question or I was answering them, I would look over at her. She looked as if she were in pain, but she also looked worried for some reason. And not once did she look at me. She was too busy looking at the ground, or looking over to the teenage guy beside her. I supposed that they were boyfriend and girlfriend since she kissed him one time I looked over there.

Once question time was almost over, I started becoming extremely anxious. I really wanted that girl to ask me a question so I could have a chance to talk to her. Then finally, once the guards were just about to ask everyone to leave. She raised up her hand... YES!

"Yes, Miss, what is your question?" I asked. I could tell she was nervous, because suddenly her pale face turned blood red. The she asked hesitantly,  
>"Uh... hi, uh, umm... m-my name is Hazel Lancaster and this is Augustus Waters. He's my boyfriend." She said.<p>

"Nice to meet both of you. Oh, and I must ask, are you alright? Because I saw you collapse over there by the wall and I wasn't sure if you were okay or not." I asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. It's just that... well you see, Augustus and I have cancer." My heart suddenly sunk in deeper than it already was and my mind went blank.

"Go on." I said.

"Well, I was diagnosed with it when I was thirteen. I have lung cancer, and Augustus over here, has Osteocarsinoma in his leg. It was very hard for both of us to get up the stairs and ladder. It was harder for me though, with my crappy lungs. I'm okay now, though." She said.

"Okay, well I'm glad to hear that you're better now. And, um... I believe you had a question for me, or did you not?" I asked.

"Oh, I did, I guess I just forgot about it," She then took a deep breath and looked at the ground, preparing herself to speak. "I was wondering if you could give me something to say to my parents to prepare them for my death... and Augustus' as well? Since you know what it's like losing someone, hopefully you could provide us with something to tell our parents to get themselves ready for it." Everyone in the room suddenly gasped slightly and saddened looks swept across their faces.

I did not say a word, make a sudden movement, or any kind of sound. I just sat there. Was this the question that I'd been waiting for? The one so different from the rest that I had no idea how to answer? Yes, it was.

"Hazel, Augustus, no one has ever come up to me before and asked anything like this. I was not expecting a question so heart-breaking and mind-blowing. I can tell that you really do care about your parents and the ones you will be leaving behind," They both nodded with tears bubbling up in their eyes, "Cancer lined up to you, is like the Holocaust lined up to me. We can do everything we can to stop it, but there is no bringing back the lives lost and there is almost nothing to stop what is to come," The whole entire room watched me in ear-piercing silence as I said these words. I had never done such a thing before and I was never in my life expecting it, "I know what it is like to lose someone, and there is nothing the stop the pain. There are things to weaken the pain, but nothing to stop it.

And some people are affected by the pain worse than others, so you never know how someone's reaction will be." A long pause was in between the last words of wisdom I gave. I had to come up with ideas in my head, but the emotional pain also caused me to fumble in my words.

"T-tell your... your parents that-" Tears ran down my face, and I could no longer keep the pain inside of me caged in. I had to let it out. "Tell them that I said... no matter what, you will always ha-ave your children as long as you live, or as long as they live. Nothing can break the bond of parent and child, absolutely nothing. If you lose one or the other, they aren't really lost. They are still there. Even though your tears replace your child's laugh, they are always still there with you. And I don't know what is beyond death or much of anything else for that matter, but whatever is beyond it, just know that there will always be someone remembering you. Always something dignifying your name, you will never be forgotten, even if the people who remembered you are dead, at least they will still remember. Tell your parents that time fades away... memories and hope a- and love... don't."

The tour was over, the room was silent, there were tears on the floor, everyone had left, and not a single one of them left without being touched in some way. I hope that Augustus' and Hazel's parents will both realize that when someone's gone, well... there actually is no such thing as "gone."

* * *

><p>"The World is not a Wish Granting Factory"<p>

**~ Augustus Waters (_The Fault in our Stars_) ~**


End file.
